The Quiet Ones
by Shugar High Author
Summary: A kelzeke story. there is alot to learn.One thing beging what happened to Gabriella.


**The quite ones**

[ok so we're gonna try to bicker **less** and there will be no Gabriella until the 5th story but this is the 3rd but in this one she will be mentioned once or twice this story is also a kelseke (Oh come on, no bickering? We're gonna break that promise in 54321...)

* * *

"Morning guys" Kelsi said gloomly to everyone. It has been exactly one year since anyone saw Gabriella Montez everyone was in college and depressed.(Don't ask us where she went.She just disappeared. SHE JUST FREAKEN' DISAPPEARED.)[cough Chicago cough.But Troy was the worst and no one knew why. [But i do(Hey I do, too.)[Anyway lets get back to the story(That's our catchline, "let's get back to the story.")[Considering us it is , any way like our catchphrase 'Lets get back to the story'"I cant believe she just got up and left without a word" Zeke said in disbelief then Troy came over smiling trying to hide the sorrow that lurks inside him.[You cant here us but we're bickering because i had a blonnde moment honestly. Even though im a brunette."Hey guys whats wrong" Troy said with a fake smile on his face. He had been giving fake smiles for about a year now.It was sad the the day she 'Disappeared'(wink, wink.)when she said she didnt feel good for the 3rd day in a row and most people thought when she 'disappeared' she just was at home or like the doctor.But no one knew why she really left with the same amount of sorrow [wink , wink as Troy.But atleast she had something to remind herself of him [( wink , wink)."Troy we all know your sad but its been one year man we all miss her" Zeke said ."No Zeke you dont understand what happened the week before the show . I finaly tell her i love her and she leaves for no reason."

"Zeke's right. None of us can spend our whole lives moping around because of her. Troy, we all know love her, and this has hurt you than any of us, but maybe it's time to just let go.", Kelsi added.

Troy looked up, giving her the puppy dog eyes,"How am I supposed to forget? We have no clue where she is! What if she's in danger? What if she's HURT?"

Chad,staring his best friend right in the eye," Troy, Zeke and Kelsi are right and you _know_ it."

Troy, quieter now,"But what if she really is hurt?"

"Think. Would Gabriella really want you to be miserable the rest of life?"

* * *

A few hours later (and much bickering from me and my partener here), Zeke stopped by Kelsi's locker.[Oh la la .and im surprised no bickering well we are trying to make up for lost time Anyhow, Zeke took a quick look around to see if anyone was listening, and wispered to Kelsi,"Have you heard anything from Gabby?"

"Nothing"

"She'll call soon. And speacking of calls..."

"What?"

"How'd you feel about me calling you tonight out on a date?", Zeke quietly said, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Can you pick me up at 7:30?"

"YES!!!"[Wow loverboy is desperate(hey! I think we saw desperate guys in Two Drunk Lovers or Not!)[We did but this actualy doesnt involve being gay and its sweet.And not to mention he is so HOTTTT!!!!!!(So then why heck are you calling him DESPERATE?)[Well did you look at the way he exclaimed , I rest my case.Case closed I won . Done and Done . Caput , ect. (Lots of guys trying to act macho exclaim like that. You see it all the time in movies. Now case closed. I won. End of discussion.)[well again Blonde moment . cause thers more than life than just to live. Hold on , Hold on (We may be listening to Jonas Brothers at 3:00 A.M., but that no reason for such lousy grammar. GOOD GRIEF! I sound like my English teacher!)[But wait isnt it 3:10?(WHO GIVES A CRAP?!? LET"S GET BACK TO THE STORY ALREADY!!! GEEEEEEZZZ!!!!)[Father time gives a crap and so does every animal, I mean they do poop(FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, COULD WE JUST GET BACK TO THE FREAKEN' STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)[Wow You need a chill pill only because its 3:15 (HEY, MAYBE 'CAUSE NEITHER OF US HAS GOTTEN ANY SLEEP! COULD WE JUST FINISH THE STUPID CHAPTER AND END IT FOR TONIGHT!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)[OK WELL WHILE SHE SCREAMS OUT ALL HER TIREDNESS IM GONNA TAKE THE KEYBOARD- said with alot of fearHe happily hugged her.

* * *

Ten o'clock that night, Kelsi was standing with Zeke on her front step. She took his hand and said,"Thanks for the great night." She quickly kissed him on_ the lips. _She went to house with a small smile. Zeke stood on her step for a couple minutes, before walking home, the happiest guy in the world.

What happened Zeke and Kelsi's date? Do they know something about Gabriella the rest of the gang doesn't? Will Troy ever heal his broken heart? What is flight speed of a sparrow? All these questions and many more will be answered in the next chapter.('Cept for that one about the sparrow. I have no clue. How 'bout you, Em?)


End file.
